guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Isk8/Archive2
:First spam RT 06:16, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::Gah that archive box is bright Dx--Gigathrash 06:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::All ye eyes shall burn from meh archive box that I stole from RT Aggro Sk8(T) 06:18, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::GAH! The burning!--Gigathrash 06:26, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::It burns more now, and is very hot pink O_o Aggro Sk8(T) 06:27, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::*Eyes explode*--Gigathrash 06:29, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::ROFLMFAO Aggro Sk8(T) 06:31, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I really shouldn't be posting while listening to guildcast, it made me want to start spamming more songs...--Gigathrash 06:33, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, having more than 1 Tock would be a bit overwhelming :P Aggro Sk8(T) 06:34, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Nah, I would just have about 50+ songs on my page, all of the very emoish.--Gigathrash 06:35, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Aggro Sk8[[User_talk:Isk8|'(T)']] 06:37, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Bleh, I'm not that emo, I'm just very Gigaish! I laugh at emos, then I laugh at scenes, then I go listen to some really dark music, kick a small puppy, and go head bang to Queen. Then I go dance to the music in my head. Then I run around the park right by my house, bug guildwiki, then I go play guildwars. Then I listen to some comedy and practice my comedic scene for Theater. I'm very weird, so I get my own verb.--Gigathrash 06:41, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::Woh, since when can you click links in the edit history? RT 06:46, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::Huh?? Aggro Sk8[[User_talk:Isk8|'(T)']] 06:47, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::If i link to, monk, I can click the differences tab, and click the link from there RT 06:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm confused. When you go to history, then click compare selected versions, it gives you a text at the top, that shows the differences. Are you talking about there, or the preview below that? Aggro Sk8[[User_talk:Isk8|'(T)']] 06:50, 25 February 2008 (UTC) RT 06:51, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Mmmkay I think I see what you mean. I can't do that on firefox. What browser are you using? Aggro Sk8[[User_talk:Isk8|'(T)']] 06:54, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::Firefox RT 06:56, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'm running firefox, but I can't click it o.O--Gigathrash 06:57, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Are any of you using WikiEd? RT 07:01, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Uhh, that would be a negative. I don't even know what that is. An add-on? Aggro Sk8[[User_talk:Isk8|'(T)']] 07:02, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah RT 07:03, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::How do I install it? I'm reading that page now. Aggro Sk8[[User_talk:Isk8|'(T)']] 07:06, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::best way is this way RT 07:10, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::EKKKK The colors duke, the colors!!!! Very VERY strange indeed... Kinda trippy, like I just stepped into the twilight zone. Aggro Sk8 (T) 07:13, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::This will take some getting used to... In the mean time, can you help me figure out why the (T) isnt linking to my talk page, like it is supposed to be >_< Aggro Sk8 (T) 07:15, 25 February 2008 (UTC) (RI) The Find + replace is good too... And the improved differences tab, try the quick preview... (etc), and yeah hang on... RT 07:16, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :The T dosn't link as you are on your talk... RT 07:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :: *falls to the floor and dies of laughter* Aggro Sk8 (T) 07:19, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::*Gains Exp from killing isk RT 07:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I was seriously having a mental breakdown trying to figure out why that wasn't linking. First it was appearing bold, when I hadn't set bold on it...ROFL... I'm such a wikinoob. This editor is very sweet. Thank you for showing me it. The colors that jump out at you at first kinda freaked me out lol. Aggro Sk8 (T) 07:23, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::And I love that you can turn it on and off with the push of your mouse :D Aggro Sk8 (T) 07:24, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, it dosn't seem to survive going back and forth (with the back and forward browser buttons) but if you turn it off and on again, it will most likely work RT 07:26, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Need to go soon... Skool RT 07:26, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Meh, its 1:30Am here lol. Sk8 (T) 07:27, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::While editing articles, you can hover over a link and hold Ctrl, and click and it opens that link in a new tab. That is very handy too !!! -- Sk8 (T) 07:35, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Awesome RT 07:37, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::If you click a link with the mousewheel in FireFox, it opens a link in a new tab, too :P Saves the trouble of holding ctrl --- -- (s)talkpage 17:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::We're not talking about that, it's wikied, whilst editing with wikied, if you ctrl + click you open a new tab RT 17:56, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Just to make fun of giga: "gigaish" isn't a verb :P --Shadowcrest 21:28, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Yes it is, I made it up.--Gigathrash 22:59, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Only presidents are aloud to make up words and have them be real. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:08, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I'm not saying you didn't make it up, I'm saying its an adjetive. Unless you plan on telling me you "gigaished"? And regardless you used it as an adjetive above :P --Shadowcrest 23:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I used it as an adjective, but it is also a verb. To giga something. For instance: I gigaed HA last night. (I won five times in a row after my entire team but me disconnected.) --Gigathrash 23:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC) the "believe it" userbox I made a template form. You can go User:Shadowcrest/ages userbox to find it. --Shadowcrest 23:37, 25 February 2008 (UTC) "Fixed your phailed redirect" It's not a redirect, and I swear I show previewed!. Oh well, thanks ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:06, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Bleh I meant link. Read redirect in your post, and for some reason thats what I typed lol. -- Sk8 (T) 15:08, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Yo! 21:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :If you are thinking of holding one, you can go first... RT 21:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah I was kinda thinking of holding one. I'm gathering info from all the games we've had thusfar, kinda trying to combine the better points of everything. My sandbox has my brainstorm for it right now, if you want to leave some constructive criticism on the talk page, that would be great. I was going to get it rolling around the time Warwick's starts. -- Sk8 (T) 03:31, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Oi You beat me to one ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 06:57, 27 February 2008 (UTC) : :D -- Sk8 (T) 06:58, 27 February 2008 (UTC) i hope im keeping you guys entertained =D :Not really --- -- (s)talkpage 06:59, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah not really, I actually want to go get some dinner... but ehh... -- Sk8 (T) 07:00, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::I got 10 more minutes of being bored reverting him. School ftl --- -- (s)talkpage 07:00, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Wow u seem to like crossing out words... : nope yup. You had to see that one comin --- -- (s)talkpage 07:02, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm only now finally getting my dinner -_- and its after 8 in the morning. -- Sk8 (T) 14:20, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Hello Would anyone like an original salted peanut? [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 20:49, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm partial to sweet n salty and honey roasted myself :P -- Sk8 (T) 20:51, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Awesome [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 20:52, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Testing something... 71.194.57.163 17:07, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Trying to figure out I'm trying to understand the dynamics behind the "new messages" box that comes up when your talk page is edited. It doesn't show up when your userpage is edited by someone else. Is there a way to select this message to appear when your user page is edited? what about other pages that you would want to select, say other pages in your watchlist, or under your userspace? Anyone know? -- Sk8 (T) 17:13, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Mafia v2.0 Warwick's sister offered me her spot in the Mafia queue, found at RT's mafias page, and I accepted. I'm assuming everyone who played the first time will play a second time as well, though everyone is welcome to sign up. If you'd rather not join this game, remove your name from the list found in the header. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 22:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I am so tired right now, I am slap-happy and randomly laughing for no reason... I'm a riot on ts. -- Sk8 (T) 23:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) 23:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) 23:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) 23:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) 23:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) 23:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, way to sign the date 6 times :P --Shadowcrest 00:00, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::6, like 6 A.M.--Gigathrash 00:01, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::its more like 6pm... but ive been up all nigtha nd all day and all .... -- Sk8 (T) 00:11, 3 March 2008 (UTC) -- :Oh no, we've got SpamKing v3 on our hands! (Since v2 was already taken by bored) --Shadowcrest 00:13, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Nah, im just really really tired. -- Sk8 (T) 00:16, 3 March 2008 (UTC) hmmm..... Yeah, I am really tired... Go to edit, and you can see what I was trying to make lolz . -- Sk8 (T) 00:26, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :You should put it in tags.--Gigathrash 00:52, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Mafia Have you received your role for User:Randomtime/Mafia/2 ? RT 06:50, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :First off, you link ftl! perhaps this is what you meant? I thought Shadow was going again? Ill check my email in a moment and then post. I just got home from work and hell basically... not having a good day, and I'll be sure to post and rant about it >_< -- Sk8 (T) 19:01, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Murphy's Law is out to get ME!!! Well... where to begin with the hell I've gone through in the past 24 hours. Yesterday was pretty decent. I've been having problems with 1 of my cars for the past few days, so I'm not driving it until I can have it looked at. I get ready for work, wake up a lil late, but no big, was gunna get there by 10:30p no prob. Get about a mile away from home, thud thud thud thud thud... I got a flat tire. Great! Get out, change it, cop comes buy and lends me a light (that was nice of him), I get the donut on my car, see that the belt on the tire wore through the sidewall. Well thats ok, its an old tire, these things happen. I call work, let them know I got a flat and that I'll be there as soon as I can. I drive the 12 miles to work on a donut on the front driverside. I get off the express way 1 mile from work, and I hit a nasty pothole. Well, my donut then decides to blow! I just hear HISSSSSSS... I think to myself... oh my fucking GOD! I manage to limp the car the mile on a dying tire. Rim on the donut is completely screwed, so I'll probably have to go junkyarding for a new one now. I finally get to work and punch in at about 10:50p... 50 minutes late -_-; I then hear the wonderful news that the store director expects us to run EVERY skid and M-cart in the entire backroom tonight. (for those of you who don't know, I work for a superstore called Meijer. Its half grocery, half general merchandise. I work in the grocery department on 3rd shift as an orderwriter and stocker.) We have 1 guy not show up... and just a whole lot of misc. crap all night. We end up having to stay until 10am running backstock. FINALLY get to leave... and I now get to WALK with my blown tire a mile to the nearest tire shop to have it replaced. Then I get to walk back with the now slightly heavier tire back to my car, to replace the tire. Drive home, stop off for lunch, finally get home at 12:30p. I'm already in a bad mood, and then my router decides to not let any of my wireless pc's connect to it. Just got finished fighting, and re-calibrating that with a whole set of new settings in order to get the damn laptop online for my GF. I am very tired, very sore from lugging around a car tire, and just fed-up in general. At that, I am getting my unhappy ass to bed, for some much needed R&R. Peace all. -- Sk8 (T) 20:27, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :... Wow... That's fucked up --- -- (s)talkpage 20:31, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::/agree, you deserve rest RT 20:31, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::Eh, calm down dude, you're overreacting. Go get some sleep. -- 20:34, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Not quite over-reacting. Its just the weight of everything down on my shoulders. Every little thing pilled up makes Isk8 a very stressed out boy. -- Sk8 (T) 20:35, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, you should get some rest anyway, everything will be better tomorrow. -- 20:37, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Test :Oi. My image aint missing copyright. Because of the Redirect, the template doesn't show up. Go in Edit if you wanna see :P Anyhow, the template looks good to me, except that the Contributions link goes to the image rather than the user :P (I.e. it now says Username/IP: Image:Isk8.png, rahter than Isk8) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:53, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::How's that look? Isk8 forgot to read his own usage instructions and left out the username by mistake. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:02, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Lulz. Much better :P --- -- (s)talkpage 15:03, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, Isk8, I changed the uploaded images link to go straight to the user's upload log. Everything else looks great. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:05, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I didn't leave out my name by mistake, This was like a 2 hour test, and at one point I tried replacing the name field with BASEPAGENAME, which I thought worked, until it was put into an environment where the user had more than 1 word in their name, in whichcase, it only took the first word as the user page. I posted on Entropy's talk page, if you haven't seen it yet. -- Sk8 (T) 17:50, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::And Viper, I was just using the first images I saw on my talk page as examples for this testing. -- Sk8 (T) 17:51, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::AHH Jioruji, THANKS! I totally forgot that was one of the problems in the first place (showing that it showed all edits to images, rather than images that the user created) -- Sk8 (T) 17:54, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Image:Link.jpgis licenced - see the page RT 17:58, 5 March 2008 (UTC) THIS WAS A TEST FOR THE NEW TEMPLATE I WAS WORKING ON! Please see Entropy's talk page regarding all of this!-- Sk8 (T) 17:59, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Lol @ softwere. 18:10, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeh, I saw Entropy's talk. :D I thought you had given up on the PAGENAME thing? So I assumed this test was meant to be sans-PAGENAME. :...I guess the downside of the PAGENAME code is that it might leave the User: stuck in there, or User talk: part more importantly. Was that the issue you ran into? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:23, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Basically, it worked fine on MY page. I then used this template on The Gates Assassin's talk page, and that stupid link to his images kept thinking his username was The. It was very screwy. The BASEPAGENAME didn't want to resolve the _'s for spaces. But I did notice that you use basepagename in your archive template, correct? Perhaps you know something I dont? -- Sk8 (T) 18:27, 5 March 2008 (UTC) User:Jioruji_Derako/Archive_1 :::Hmm, never noticed that coding, I didn't make that archive box. :D :::Quick test... :::* :::* :::...let's see how those work real quick. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:30, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Holy Freaking Nerfbat Batman! This is my mostly rant on the horrible skill balances slaughtering that occurred during my sleep. Can someone fire Izzy already? *Shroud of Silence - Now this skill is completely useless. Waste of an elite. It had the ability to be overpowered, but in a rare instance of two. *Siphon Speed - I didn't use this much, but I can assure you, I won't ever be using it anymore. *Pious Assault - Viper is psychic! *Mystic Regeneration - Pet peeve #1. O M F G! First they nerf the enchantment limit, which I was ok with, because it didn't really hurt practical use of this skill. It only really hurt farmers. But now... give me a freaking break. I use this skill on 2 classes other than my Dervish (3 if you include the occasional monk farming kryta.) My Earth Ele in AB uses this as a decent self heal. With the first nerf, it was simple enough to dedicate 8 points to Earth Prayers instead of the 3. But now, its almost pointless. 13 seconds at 8 E.P. Its going to be a much larger energy drain on other classes. The 2nd class I use this on is my Assassin. I am quite furious about this change, because I don't ever think my Sin will be using this skill again. If anyone reads my character profiles, and looks at my posted skillbars, this is very strong in my trophy Assassin build. Using this with Critical Defenses and Critical Agility makes me on par with warriors in PvE. A fulltime frontline Assassin, if you will. I think now, I will go back to my roots and stop using Derv secondary on my sin. Probably go with Way of Perfection instead. 26/28(if I feel like putting back in a rune instead of attunement) per critical for 60 seconds, is MUCH better than this catastrophe of a skill update. *Long aftercast delays - this is one of Izzy's few goodpoints in my rant here. This has been needed for a long time. *Flame Djinn's Haste - I don't really see why this change occured. I used this a little when I needed my Ele to have a speed boost, usually only when running somewhere. Now, its just not a practical running skill. I'll stick with Windborne Speed from now on. *Glyph of Energy - The only purpose of this was to stop other professions from using it. Just the same way the nerfed Glyph of Lesser Energy before. I feel its an unnecessary change. *Lightning Orb - Interesting that they would buff this. *Shock Arrow - I rather like this update. I did like this skill for its 1sec recharge before, but its not horrible in its current form. Might make me want to pull out an air spiker again to see how this fairs. *Ward Against Melee - Why?? At least reduce energy cost to 10, if you are going to slaughter its recharge. *Cry of Frustration - GG, I might start putting this back into my Mes interrupt arsenal now that it doesn't suck me dry. *Enchanter's Conundrum - More logical than its previous usage. *Power Leak - Make up your mind on this already, Izzy. Not horrible change here, though. Probably what he should have done before. *Guardian - Why?? Good thing I don't bring this very often on my Prot monk, or I'd be furious. *Enfeeble - Buff? LOL *Plague Signet - Stupid Grawl! *Strip Enchantment - I like the life steal as opposed to gain. But I think 2 enchants is imba. *Wail of Doom - Very interesting change here. I think this is Izzy's way of bringing new skills to a game that won't ever have new skills. I think the functionality was fine beforehand. But this is not a bad change, this skill was mostly underused. *Mending Refrain - Meh, never used this much anyway. Also, when did it get changed to 2-3 regen? I only remember it at 1-3. *Song of Restoration - I never used motivation much, but this seems to be semi-balanced. Nerfed recharge and cost, but at least increased healing with it. *Soothing Memories - Might be worth bringing with me on my VWK farming now. *"Shields Up!" - Stupid update. Haven't used this since the last nerf. *"Watch Yourself!" - Pet Peeve #2. I LOVED (past tense intentional) this skill. My warrior is usually big on tactics, running as much or more than strength. This nerf is just rediculous. At least remove the recharge on it if you are going to slaughter this. In PvE, all monsters manually attack you. This skill will last like 3 seconds in PvE. This is a perfect example of a nerf for PvP usage, and screwing the little guy. *Lion's Comfort - Pet peeve #3. I LOVED this skill BECAUSE of the fact that tactics made it better. The fact that I use as much if not more tactics than strength, was one reason I would choose this over heal sig. I agree that the adrenaline gain is a nice addition, but I doubt I'll be using this over heal sig from now on. *Sprint - Um, ok. Sure, why not. Notes: This is a rant from a mostly PvE player. I tend to believe that most skill updates are focused towards PvP players, and tend to not matter what it does to the PvE side. To quote Fossa from the GWOnline forum, (Author's note) Posting this on my talk page rather than the game updates talk page, because I am making comments about multiple skill updates, rather than 1 section, which is how the topics seemed to fall in those talk pages. I would feel silly to create a section, just for my own rant : "Viper is psychic!" It was either that, or no +dmg and Weakness instead, bringing back the instarech :P --- -- (s)talkpage 17:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe, at least people read when I rant on my talk page :P ... -- Sk8 (T) 17:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, as an ex-PvP player (top 1000 GvG guild, r6+ HA guild...even though im only r4 ¬_¬) and current PvE player i have mixed opinions about this. Guild wars is often referred to as a competetive, PvP based game, yet competetive PvP is very Inaccessible to new players. On the other hand, if a skill is imbalanced in PvP then there is much more at stake than if it is imbalanced in PvE, with $100,000 tournament prizes et al. However, since the vast majority of the player base appears to be PvE orientated, it seems Anet are screwing over most of their players in favour of an elite minority, which is hardly fair. Imo skill balance was at it's best shortly after nightfall was released, before the nerf of LoD. While there were some problems with RaOs and spiritway, i think both PvP and PvE were fairly well balanced then. True people used to pLay over-balanced builds like paraway or B-spike, but those had plenty of weaknesses, so im not sure that was necessarily a bad thing - it certainly made HA more interesting anyway. However, for the last few months it seems that the updates have just been nerf nerf nerf, and things are getting continually worse for PvE players, but not really any better for PvP players either, who are also perfectly capable of being hit by the nerfbat when Anet goes build destroying. Note: this rant used to be a lot more detailed and cohesive, but i got an edit conflict and cba typing it again. All spelling and grammar mistakes are copyrighted --Cobalt | Talk 17:55, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::If you EC, you can scroll down and just C/P your message you tried to post >.> --- -- (s)talkpage 17:57, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Or if you EC, you can hit back on your browser, and copy all that you posted :P. I can agree with you on the skill balancing up until Nightfall. I think they pushed Nightfall out way to fast, and alot of it was Imba to begin with, take Mystic Regen. If they had put the full year into Nightfall, that they did on Factions, it may have turned out better, and who knows... maybe even Paragons wouldn't suck rule so much :P. And also Viper, you have a new userbox... Enjoy. -- Sk8 (T) 18:01, 7 March 2008 (UTC)